The Little Prince
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: Ever wonder what happens before The Prince od the Ora Bloodline? Well, you get to. At the age of 4 to 7, Little Ash goes through many embarassement moments and fun times.
1. I: A Bad Hair Day!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might.

**Fandom: **Pokemon

**Title**: The Little Prince ~ A Bad Hair Day!

**Character (s): **Ash ~ 4/Cynthia ~ 11/Solidad ~ 11

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **1,120

**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before _The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline _even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments.

A Bad Hair Day!

_ついてない日！ __(Tsuitenai hi!)_

"Ash! Open this door!" A blonde young girl by the name of Cynthia demanded.

"No!" A child voice squeaked stubbornly from the other side of the bathroom door. Cynthia sighed impatiently.

"Please, Your Maj-"

"Don't call me that!" The little boy known as Ash spat. "And NO! I won't come out until I'm done brushing."

"Ash, why are you brushing your teeth when we just had lunch?" The blonde-haired girl questioned in disbelief.

"I'm not brushing my teeth! I am trying to brush my hair. It won't stay up." Ash's reply made Cynthia let an 'oh' sound.

After a brief moment of awkward silence and a bunch of frustrating sighs coming from the other side of the bathroom door, Cynthia decided to speak up. "Ash, if you having trouble, maybe I can come in and help you brush your hair."

"No!"

"Why not?" She questioned.

"Because I'm almost done!"

"Oh, well can I come in and see then?"

"N-NO!"

"Why not, Ash?" Cynthia asked in confusion.

Yet again, a moment of awkward until Ash finally spoke up. "B-Because you might laugh at me." His tone was fill with a little sadness.

Cynthia blinked confusedly. "No, I won't."

"Do you promise?"

"Of course, Ash. I promise." Cynthia said gently. "Now please, open the door."

"O-Okay…"

After accepting the promise that Cynthia made to him, the young prince unlocked the bathroom door. It was the young girl's cue to enter inside. Once Cynthia enters inside, her calm expression suddenly shifts into a horror expression face. "ASH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?"

Her shout immediately alerted someone within the house. Suddenly, the air echoed of the sound of running footsteps. In a blink of an eye, an eleven-year-old girl with shoulder-length pink hair by the name of Solidad came into the picture. "What's….going on? I-I…heard you shout, Cynthia…Did something happen to-"

The exhausted girl quickly stopped in mid-sentence when she saw something made the pink-haired girl burst into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ash, w-what…d-did you do…to y-your HAIR? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It's not FUNNY!" Little Ash argued with a cute pout. However, Solidad thought it was. She could not stop laughing and staring at the little boy crazy's hairdo.

Cynthia, on the other hand, did not think it was funny at all. Okay, maybe a little, but not that funny. The young prince's raven hair was messy than usual. It was all over the place. It was as if he had a rough night or something. To make things pretty awkward, there were chunks of brown stuff within his hair. Some were stuck in a form of a golf ball. What in the world were they in his hair? Apparently, Cynthia was frowning on what did Ash put in his hair.

The young girl slowly turns her attention away from the little boy for just a second to see an open jar of peanut butter on the sink counter. Next to it was a black comb covered in peanut butter smudges. Peanut butter? Are you serious? What was Ash thinking?

"Ash…" Cynthia slowly turns her attention right back at the young boy. "Why did you comb your hair with peanut butter?" Her eyebrows were twitching a little.

"It's because it's good for me." Ash replied innocently.

"Who told you that?" Cynthia questioned.

"Solidad."

The young blonde-haired girl quickly turns her attention to laughing girl. "Why did you tell Ash that? Are you out of my mind?" Her tone show signs that she was angry with her friend.

"Easy, Cynthia." The pink-haired girl waved her hands in a defensive way. "I didn't tell Ash to put peanut butter in his hair because it was good for it." She tried to reason with her steaming friend.

"Oh really?" Solidad nodded.

"I actually told him that peanut butter was good to eat with bread. I guess he misunderstood and thought it was good for everything." Cynthia sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Soon Cynthia turns her attention once again to the innocent boy. "Come on, Ash. Let's go wash your hair to get the peanut butter off you before it's too late."

"AWWWWWWWWW!" Ash whined childishly. "But I like it in my hair."

"No, Ash." Cynthia shook his head in disapproval. "We really need to get rid of the peanut butter now." The young prince pouted in disappointment.

"AWWWWWWWWW! Could you tell me what do you think of my first time combing my hair before we wash it, Cynthia?"

Solidad tried her best not to laugh out loud when she heard this. Cynthia could not help, but shook her head. Instead of ignoring the question, she decided to give the young boy her honest opinion. "Well, you do actually smell good…" She started with a smile. "Good enough to eat." This made Ash giggled to hear Cynthia's little joke. This put a warm smile on Cynthia's face to see Ash giggling. "But next time and now on, let me comb your hair."

"AWWWWWWWWW!"

**A/N: There you have it. It was cute, wasn't it? This was the first short. I hope you like it! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time. Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	2. II: Tying My Shoes!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might.

**Fandom: **Pokemon

**Title**: The Little Prince ~ Tying My Shoes!

**Character (s): **Ash ~ 4/J (Jane) ~ 11 ½

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **1,178.

**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before _The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline _even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments.

Tying My Shoes!

_私の靴を結ぶ！ __(Watashi no kutsu o musubu!)_

"T-This is too HARD!"

"What's up with you, kid?" An eleven and a half-year old J asked from her comfortable seat on the sofa.

"It's too hard." The silver-haired girl raised an eyebrow. What was too hard?

"What are you talking about?"

"It's just too hard. I can't tie my shoelaces right." Little Ash complained.

"Oh…is that all?" J said dully. "Then why don't you ask-"

"NO!"

"Why?"

"I want to do it on my own. I am a big boy now." The young prince said. J shrugged her shoulders.

"Suit yourself, kid."

After a few minutes of trying to tie his shoes by himself, the little boy started to get frustrated again. "Why won't they STAY STILL?" The silver-haired girl sighed. She hates it when the little boy throws a temper fit, especially when she is around trying to enjoy a relaxing moment.

"Maybe you aren't doing it right." J suggested. That struck a nerve. Ash glanced over to J and gave her a mean look.

"Be quiet, you big meanie." The young girl's eyebrows twitched a little. She hates it when the little boy gives her the lip.

"You need to stop acting like a stubborn little brat and accept some help in tying your shoes." J spat.

"NO! BE QUIET!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"STOP BEING SO MEAN TO ME!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S BEING MEAN TO ME!" J pointed out.

"YOU STARTED IT! NO WONER I LIKE CYNTHIA AND SOLIDAD BETTER! THEY ARE NEVER MEAN TO ME!" That struck a nerve. J hates it when she is being compared to her friends in a bad way. She was going show him who is mean.

The silver-haired girl slowly got up from the couch and slowly made her way to the little boy. Ash quivers in fear. Was she going to hit him for being a brat? Who knows? Maybe. Once J made her way to Ash, the little boy closed his eyes. He was waiting for the inevitable, but it never came. "Oh, now I see what's the problem…" J's tone was calm and smoothing.

Ash opens his eyes to see J kneeling down to his level and glancing at his shoes. Suddenly, the silver-haired girl holds up a toothbrush. "Where was a toothbrush tangle up with your shoelaces?" She asked in disbelief.

"Oh…" The little boy fidgeted a little. "I thought it could help." J rolled her eyes.

"Help with what? Brush your shoelaces?" J said sarcastically. Ash did not say anything. He lowers his head in shame. The silver-haired girl sighed as she tossed the toothbrush away. "Here…let me teach you…Watch closely…" J said in a gentle tone.

Little Ash stared at the young girl as she performed the basic shoe tying basic, the common bow tie. Once she was done, it was time for Ash's turn. "Okay, let's see if you can do it now." She loosens his shoelaces.

"B-B-But…I don't think I can…"

"Nonsense, Ash. As long as you pay attention what I did, you will do fine." J encouraged him with a warm smile.

"O-Okay…I will try…" Ash said cutely.

J watched closely as the little prince started to tie his shoelaces. He was doing fine at the start until he screw up on the loops and the knots. Ash was starting to get frustrated until J step in. "Here…let's start over." She loosens his laces again and this time holds her prince's little hands. "We will do this together."

The silver-haired girl slowly motion Ash's hands to match her action, step by step. They performed the loops smoothly and the knots pretty well until the laces were tied in a bow. "There you go."

Ash looks happy. Thanks to J's teaching, he was able to tie a bow. "YAY!"

"See. You did it."

"I know. Thank you, J!" Little Ash embraced J in a warm hug, which J returned the hug back.

"No problem, Ash."

"I'm sorry that I yell at you." The young boy apologized after they pulled away from the embrace.

"No worries, kid. I should apologize, too. I'm sorry for yelling at you right back." J apologized as well.

"No worries." Ash said, giggling. "Does that mean we both forgive each other?" He asked innocently.

A small smile appeared on J's face. "Of course, kiddo."

"YAY!" Ash hugged her again. The silver-haired girl could not help, but chuckled. She ruffled his raven hair affectionately.

They pulled away from the embrace as Ash had a big smile on his face. "I'm going to show Cynthia and Solidad that I can tie my shoes and it's all because of your help."

J ruffled his messy hair affectionately once again. "Good. Go then."

"OKAY!" Ash dashed off to go find out his two other bodyguards. J shook her head in disbelief. That kid was way too childish, but at least she made him happy.

It is the least she could do for him until her warm smile faded away when she noticed that the toothbrush tossed away onto the floor had her name on it.

"THAT DAMN BRAT!"

**A/N: Poor J! She will never use that toothbrush of hers ever again. And it is all thanks to Ash. LOL. I hope you like this second short. It was cute once again, wasn't it? A good bonding moment between Ash and J. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	3. III: Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might.

**Fandom: **Pokemon

**Title**: The Little Prince ~ Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!

**Character (s): **Ash ~ 4/Cynthia ~ 11

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **948.

**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before _The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline _even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments.

Bouncy, Bouncy, Bouncy!

_弾む、弾む、弾む！ __(Hazumu, hazumu, hazumu!)_

Bounce.

Bounce, bounce..

Bounce, bounce, bounce…

"Ash…"

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce….

"…It's time for bed…so…stop…"

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce…..

"Your Highness, stop bouncing this INSTANT!" Cynthia shouted in a strict tone.

"AAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" The little prince whined childishly. The young boy quickly stops his bouncing on his bed as he quickly fell onto his bottom. "…But it was fun."

The young girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. It was like babysitting a hyper toddler. Oh, wait! She was. It was her time to put the young prince to bed, which was not an easy job for her or her friends. Ash was too hyper at each night. He could not stay still for five seconds. The young prince always gives them a hard time, but they know he means well. After all, he is still young.

"You're not making things easy aren't you, Ash?" The little boy gave her an innocent look. "Sometimes, Ash, you're too hyper at night."

"No, I'm not." Ash argued childishly.

"Oh, yes you are." Cynthia argued back. "You can't stay put for one second."

"That's because I'm not tired."

Cynthia sighed heavily. This was harder than she expected. "Please, Ash, you need to rest."

"Can't I stay up a little longer?"

"No." The young girl deadpanned. "We already discuss this, Ash."

"Then bounce with me."

"Huh?" Cynthia blinked in confusion at his strange request.

"If we bounce together, then I will promise that I will go to bed afterwards." The young boy said, grinning innocently.

"No, Ash. I will not do something silly like-"

Bounce, bounce, bounce…

"Ash, stop!"

"Come on, it's fun!" The hyperactive boy said while still bouncing on his bed. "Please, try it."

The blonde-haired girl sighed heavily. Her prince was so stubborn. No matter what she says to him, he will never take a no for an answer. After a brief moment of standing there and eying at the bouncing boy, she finally gave in. "Fine…"

"YAY!" The bouncy prince cheered in triumph.

"But once I do, do you promise to go to bed afterwards?"

"Uh-huh!" Cynthia sighed deeply. "Come on." Ash held out his little hand to her. "Let's go."

The young girl could not believe that she was doing this. However, as long as her prince keeps the end of their little bargain, she will try anything to make him happy. Even if she has to bounce on a bed with him. "Fine, move over."

Grinning in triumph, the little boy scoots over, so he can give Cynthia some room to join him on is bounciness. Once the young girl got up onto the bed, she started to bounce.

Bounce.

Bounce, bounce..

Bounce, bounce, bounce…

"You know, Ash. You were right. This is kinda fun." Cynthia said happily while bouncing up and down on the bed.

"See! I told you so." Ash said happily, giggling at his bouncy playmate.

Bounce.

"I should do this more often." Cynthia said, giggling.

Bounce, bounce..

"You should."

Bounce, bounce, bounce…

"This is so much fun!" Cynthia was acting like a little girl again.

"We should do this together again tomorrow night." Ash chirped happily.

"I will think about it."

Bounce, bounce, bounce, bounce….

While the pair was being caught up with their little bouncing fever, they were unaware that their next bounce will change their minds.

BOUNCE.

**WHAM!**

Suddenly, the pair bounced up too high and cracked their heads against the ceilings. In an instant, they fell like a falling rock and crashed onto the bed with Cynthia landing on top of the little boy. "OW!"

"Let's not do that again." Cynthia groaned.

"Yeah…" The young prince wheezed.

**A/N: Another cute chapter. It was funny at the end, wasn't it? Maybe you guys should try bouncing on your beds. Let's see how high you can bounce, but do not hurt yourselves now or you will end up like Ash and Cynthia. LOL. I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	4. IV: Pretty Flower!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might.

**Fandom: **Pokemon

**Title**: The Little Prince ~ Pretty Flower!

**Character (s): **Ash ~ 4/Makomo ~ 14

**Genre (s): **Friendship

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **511

**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before _The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline _even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments.

Pretty Flower!

_かわいらしい花！ __(Kawairashii hana!)_

"Makomo, Makomo! What is that? Is that a flower?" A hyperactive Ash asked curiously, as he stared at the shoulder-length, blue-haired girl, who was sitting at her desk chair reading a book.

"Hmm?" Makomo paused her reading as she glanced at the little boy, who was right next to her side with a curious look on his face. "What was that, Ash?" She asked in a sweet tone.

"That!" He pointed his finger at something within his temporarily sitter's hair, which Makomo took notice of what he was referring to now. "Is that a flower?"

"Oh, this!" The young girl slowly placed her hand on the object within her hair. "It's not really a flower, but it does look like one. Doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh!" Ash nodded his head. "It looks pretty on you."

"Why thank you, Ash!" Makomo said, giggling. "But unfortunately, this isn't a real flower, Ash."

"Really?" Makomo nodded. "AAWWWWWWWW!"

"It's actually a hairpin that my mother gave me to wear. It resembles a flower off a Munna's body." The young girl explained.

"Oooohhhhhhhhh!" The little boy said, which made Makomo giggled at his silly cuteness. "But I still think it's a pretty flower."

"I think so, too." The young girl said, giggling. "You know what…" Suddenly, Makomo pulled out a white flower from her pocket and placed it within the little prince's black hair. "There…Now you have a pretty flower within your hair."

"YAY! Thank you, Makomo!" The little boy hugged the young girl tightly.

"Anytime, Ash." Makomo said, hugging the happy boy back.

**A/N: So sweet! If you do not know who Makomo is, she is a new character from Pokemon Best Wishes. She debuts in episode 6. You should watch it and find out what she looks like and how she acts. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	5. V: Candy, Candy, Candy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might.

**Fandom: **Pokemon

**Title**: The Little Prince ~ Candy, Candy, Candy!

**Character (s): **Ash ~ 4/Araragi ~ 14

**Genre (s): **Friendship

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **531

**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before _The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline _even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments.

Candy, Candy, Candy!

_キャンディ。キャンデー、キャンディー！ __(Kyandi. Kyandē, kyandī!)_

It was the day before Halloween. All little kids were excited for this day to come. They get to have fun. They get to wear costumes. And more importantly, all the free candy. Yup, this month was the best, especially if you go trick or treating to the Isshu region, where they get a lot candy than most other regions.

"Candy, candy, candy!" A hyper Ash, who was dressed in a cute and adorable Pichu costume, chanted.

"Boy, it looks like someone had too many sweets today." A fourteen-year-old girl by the name of Araragi, teased.

"Candy, candy, candy!"

"Okay, okay, Ash." The young girl said, giggling at the bouncy Pichu boy. "Settle down, I will give you some candy and take you out trick or treating tomorrow night, but first you have to say something."

"Candy, candy, candy!"

"No, Ash. What's the word you say to people when you want them to give you candy?"

"Candy, candy, candy!"

"No."

"Pumpkin!"

"No."

"Candy, candy, candy!"

"You just said that." Araragi pointed out, giggling at the little boy's silliness.

"Ok…hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, I love you!" Ash said, grinning cutely. The young girl could not help, but giggled at that.

"Close enough." She replied, giving the hyper boy some candy.

"YAY! "Candy, candy, candy! Thank you!" The happy boy hugged the young girl tightly. Araragi laughed.

"Sometimes, Ash. I spoil you."

"Candy, candy, candy!" Araragi giggled at the young prince's nonstop sugar hype chant. It was truth. She indeed spoils him.

**A/N: Too sweet! Thinking about candies is making me want to go get some. LOL. Who else gets that feeling other than me? If you do not know who Araragi is, she is also a new character from Pokemon Best Wishes. Her debut is in the very first episode. Go check it out! Anyways, I hope you like this Halloween short. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	6. VI: Ashley And Ginger?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might.

**Fandom: **Pokemon

**Title**: The Little Prince ~ Ashley And Ginger?

**Character (s): **Ash ~ 5/Gary ~ 5

**Genre (s): **Humor

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **389

**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before _The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline _even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments.

Ashley And Ginger? 

_アシュレイと生姜？ __(Ashurei to shōga?)_

"Hey, Ashy-boy?" A five-year-old boy by the name of Gary keeps teasing his childhood friend by calling him with that silly nickname of his.

"Don't call me that, Gary."

"Awwwwwwwww! Why not, Ashy-boy?" Gary taunted.

"Stop it!" The young prince hissed.

"Oh, lighten up, Ashy-boy." The young boy said, smirking. Suddenly, an idea came to him. "You know what, sometimes, I wonder that you act like a little girl."

"I do NOT!"

"Yes, you do!" The grinning boy mocked. "Maybe I should change your nickname to…hmmmmmmm….how about Ashley?"

"Don't you dare?"

"What's the matter, Ashley? Don't like your new nickname?"

"At least my nickname isn't GINGER!" Ash shot back.

With that being said, Gary shut his mouth, leaving a young prince smirking in triumph. Score one for Ash and score two thousand five hundred and seventy-five for Gary.

**A/N: Yeah, I know. LOL. Ginger was the only girl name that came to me that fits Gary's description. If you have a better 'G' letter girl name for Gary, please tell me. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johano07 **


	7. VII: Mom!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might.

**Fandom: **Pokemon

**Title**: The Little Prince ~ Mom!

**Character (s): **Ash ~ 5

**Genre (s): **Angst/Tragedy

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **657

**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before _The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline _even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments.

Mom!

_ママ __(Mama)_

At nights just like this, Ash would have nightmares and once the nightmares are over. The little boy would shot up from his bed and scream his little lungs out with wet tears flowing down from his eyes. At the time like this, a parent would comfort his/her child and telling them that things were going to be fine. It was just a nightmare.

However, for unlucky soul, Ash did not have a mother or father to comfort him. He had no one. He had no family. He was all alone.

Alone…

When Ash was four, his adopted grandpa told him that his father left him and his mother high and dry when he was just born. Some father he turn out to be. While he was still a newborn, his grandpa told him that his mother passed out after she came down with a sudden illness.

Alone…

It felt like the young boy was the cause. It made him feel like it was his fault that he did not have any parents. However, Oak told him that it was not.

But deep down, Ash had a feeling that it was just a lie to make him feel better. In reality, his father left him because of him. It was his fault that his mother died.

No wonder he had no real family. He was the cause along. But despite all of this, he had a new family. A new family, who would love him just like a normal family would.

All and all, the young boy wish that one of his parents would be right here to comfort him. But deep down inside, that was not going to happen. If only he was not born with this cursed bloodline, things would have been a lot different. If he was not born special, he would have his mother right here beside him and tell him that things would be okay. She would be wrapping him in her warm arms and embrace him in a lovely hug.

He can feel her warm. He can feel his mother's warm. However, he lost his chance to feel that warm. His mother was dead. He was all alone. All alone with no one there to hug him. No one to tell him that things would be okay.

Ash just wish that he could see his mother's face one more time. He just wish he could. But in reality, he could not. She was gone forever. "Mom…" The little boy cried as wet tears flow down from his face.

**A/N: Sad, wasn't it? Poor Ash. But do not worry, this will only be a sad short, the rest will be funny and cheerful. I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	8. VIII: Tickle Me!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might.

**Fandom: **Pokemon

**Title**: The Little Prince ~ Tickle Me!

**Character (s): **Ash ~ 5/J ~ 12 ~ With a brief appearance of Cynthia/Solidad ~ 11 ½

**Genre (s): **Humor/Friendship

**Rated: **K+

**Word Count: **891

**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before _The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline _even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments.

Tickle Me!

_私をくすぐる！ __(Watashi o kusuguru!)_

"I don't want to." The young prince whined childishly.

"You have to." J said dryly. "You have no chance."

"No."

"That wasn't a question." J countered. "Just do it."

"I don't want to and you can't make me, J!" The stubborn boy said, poking his tongue at her. This little runt was driving her crazy. Why did they make her do this?

"Just do it!"

"No." Ash shook her head.

"NOW!"

"NO!"

"Fine, kid. Then you leave me with no chance." A mischievous smirk appeared on J's face. The young girl slowly approached her young prince. The little boy felt a little nervous.

"W-W-What are you-"

_Poke!_

"H-Hey! Stop it!" The little boy jolted away when the silver-haired girl poked him on his side. J smirked. It looks like she found his weak spot.

"So you are ticklish, huh?"

"N-No!"

_Poke! _

"Stop it!"

"I will stop if you do what I say." J ordered. "Or otherwise…" She gave him an evil look. "I will make you listen to me."

"Try it!" Ash challenged. That was a bad move.

"You ask for it." In one quick move, J tackled the young prince to the ground and pinned him down with her on top of him. Soon she got started in making the little boy suffer until he submits to her. J moved her hands to the young boy's sides and then…

_Tickle! Tickle! Tickle!_

"Ah….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The little prince burst in a fit of loud laughter when J started to tickle his sides. "STOP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Are you going to listen?" The silver-haired girl asked while still tickling the helpless boy.

"NO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Then I won't then." J said, smirking as she continues to tickle the poor boy until he gives up.

After a long two minutes of nonstop tickling, the young boy finally gives up. "OKAY, OKAY! I WILL TAKE A BATH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Smirking in triumph, J finally stops her carnage on the little boy. After giving him a few moments to catch his breath, the young girl lowers her guard down. Bad move.

In an instant, the little prince pounced on his bodyguard. "Get off me, you stupid brat!"

"Hehe! Never! Now, it's my turn!" Ash said, grinning mischievously.

"Don't you DARE?"

"I got you now, J!" The young prince told the young girl, who was trying to get the little runt off her.

"I'm going to k-"

_Tickle!_

In a quick motion, Ash started to tickle the silver-haired girl tried her best to keep a straight face on. However, that did not last for too long. Suddenly, she could not take it anymore. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

J burst into laughter while Ash grinning at her. This was first time of ages that he saw J laugh. This was a sight for sore eyes. "I'M…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…GOING…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"No, you won't." The little boy laughed as he continued his onslaught.

From the other room, Cynthia and Solidad can hear loud noises. "What are they doing?"

"Don't know. But it sounds like they are having fun."

"You don't think…"

"Solidad, they are too young to do…"

"NOT THAT!" Solidad said, slightly blushing. Cynthia rolled her eyes.

"Either way, we can trust J, right?"

"Um…I guess…but if we don't then I am going to tickle her until she dies." Her comment made her friend giggled.

"I would love to see that happen." We all do, Cynthia. We all do.

**A/N: Another cute chapter. LOL. Cynthia and Solidad were kinda funny at the end. I would let you guys guess on what Solidad was thinking about at the end. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	9. IX: Why Are You Gardening?

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might._

_**Fandom: **Pokemon_

_**Title**: The Little Prince ~ Why Are You Gardening?_

_**Character (s): **Ash ~ 6 ½/Oak ~ 48_

_**Genre (s): **Family_

_**Rated: **K+_

_**Word Count: **717_

_**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments._

Why Are You Gardening?

_'__なぜあなたはガーデニングですか？__' (' Naze anata wa gādeningudesu ka?')_

"Grandpa?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"What are you doing?" The young prince asked curiously, as he stared at his adopted grandpa, who was busy doing something while wearing a ridiculous hat on his head.

"Oh, I just doing a little garden." The old man said warmly while wiping away a sweat drop from his forehead.

"G-Gardening?" Oak nodded. "Isn't that for girls?" The old man did a little anime take back.

"Well, yes my boy, it's mostly is…However…" Oak quickly recovered from the take back. "…men like me and you can do it also."

"Oh." Ash said dully.

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Ash spoke up again. "Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you gardening?" The little boy repeated himself, but this time more clearly.

"Oh, I'm just doing it, so I can take care of your mother's garden. We cannot let your mother's hard earn work go to waste. Can we now?" The little boy was a little surprised.

"M-Mom likes to gardening?" Oak nodded.

"That's right, Ash. Before you were born, your mother always loves to take care of her garden. It is like a hobby of hers. It always makes her smile on what she does on her free time."

"Oh…I see…" It was nice to hear that his deceased mother loves to gardening. At least he knows something about his mother. A sad smile appeared on the small boy's face, which Oak took notice.

"While your mother is no longer with us, I can't let her garden go to waste. It would make her sad. Therefore, I'm taking care of it for her."

"Oh…"

Another set of awkwardness folded between the two. No one spoke a word for awhile until Ash found the courage to speak up again. "Um…c-can I watch?" The young prince asked shyly, slightly blushing.

This put a smile on Oak's face. "Sure, my boy. That will definitely make your mother happy if you did." Immediately, Ash's face lights up like he was going to have a fever or something. The little boy was fidgeting uncomfortably.

Once the shy boy took his place, Oak continues to do his garden work. After awhile of watching, the young prince made a small comment. "I still think gardening is for girls." This made Oak laughed warmly while Ash pouted cutely. "Well, it's true!" This only made the old man laugh even harder.

**A/N: Well, that was a nice bonding between Ash and Oak, I guess. I do not like gardening either. Does anyone else think so as well? Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. Please R & R! Thank you! The next one will be the last! I just want to get this short series done with, so I can move up to my next project, **_**Little Ash**_**, or some other project. Until then. Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


	10. X: We Love You And I Love You Too!

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Pokemon series. There might be OCS in some of the one-shots, but that is a might._

_**Fandom: **Pokemon_

_**Title**: The Little Prince ~ We Love You And I Love You Too!_

_**Character (s): **Ash ~ 7/Cynthia ~ 13/Solidad ~ 13/J ~ 13 ½_

_**Genre (s): **Family/Friendship ~ With a small hint of Romance_

_**Rated: **K+_

_**Word Count: **915_

_**Summary: **One-shots. At the age four through eight, Ash goes through many embarrassing, funny, and adorable moments with Cynthia, Solidad, J, Oak, Gary, Professor Araragi, Professor Makomo, and many more. (Sets before The Prince Of The Ora Bloodline even begins) This series is somewhat unrelated or could be related to the Ora Bloodline's storyline. Just a short series of funny and memorable moments._

We Love You And I Love You Too!

_私たちはあなたを愛して、私はあなたをも愛して！ __(Watashi-tachi wa anata o aishite, watashi wa anata o mo aishite!)_

"G-Guys?"

"Yes, Ash?" Cynthia answered with a gentle tone. The three female bodyguards turn to their prince, who was slightly fidgeting for some reason. Was there something on his mind?

"Is there something you wanted to ask us?" Solidad asked in a sweet tone while J just stared at the fidgeting boy.

"Um…uh…" His face was so red. Maybe this was a bad idea to ask, but he needed to know. "Why are you guys still taking care of me?" The three girls blinked in confusion.

"What, Ash?"

"Why are you-"

"We got you the first time, Ash." The pink-haired girl interrupted. "It's just that why are you asking this?"

"I just wanted to know." The little boy was speaking the truth. "I want to know why are you guys are still with me. I thought you guys would be leaving by now."

"You're stupid, brat." J said rudely, which made the little boy lowered his head. That was probably stupid indeed to ask that.

Cynthia quickly ignored her friend's rudeness as her attention was solely on her prince. "Ash…" Her voice was smoothing, which made the little prince look at her. "You don't need to worry. We aren't leaving your side."

"Yeah, don't worry." Solidad added, smiling warmly at the little boy. It somewhat made the boy a little happy to know that, but still did not answer his question. Ash still has some doubt, which the three girls took notice.

"Ash, the moment we first met you and the moment we took care of you. You grew on us." Both Solidad and J nodded.

"Yeah, no matter how annoying you are." The silver-haired girl stated.

"It doesn't change anything between us." The blonde-haired girl moves on while ignoring J's rude comment once again. "You are important to us."

"That's right. You are somewhat a little brother to us." Solidad pointed out. However, deep down inside, the pink-haired girl hoped that one day that sibling love would turn into something more when they get older. For now, it was just a little brother-older sister love thing between the four of them. Or is it?

"Really?" The three bodyguards nodded.

"Solidad is right. Over the years of raising you, Ash, you are somewhat part of our family." Cynthia started.

"Dysfunctional is more like it." J muttered, which made Solidad elbowed her.

Ignoring her two friends, Cynthia continued. "It's because we all love you!"

Ash blushed. "R-R-Really?"

"That's right." Solidad said, giggling. J rolled her eyes, but nodded.

"O-Ohhhhhhh, then I love you guys too." This made the three girls slightly blushed. "You guys are like older sisters to me that I never have before." Ash said happily, still blushing. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"No problem, Ash." Cynthia said, smiling.

"It's been fun." Solidad added, smiling too.

"Even if it was a pain."

"J!" The two girls glared at their friend for making that comment. This caused Ash to laugh out loud, which made the threesome smile at him.

Their little family has not changed one bit and probably never will. Maybe one day, their little family will grow up into something more. For now, all of them enjoy spending their time together as a happy family because they all loved each other in some way and it has never been better.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys like the final short. It was cute, wasn't it? I always wanted to end this series with a cute final scene between Ash and his bodyguards. Well, I am off to write the next story. Keep a look out on **_**Little Ash**_**, or the sequel to **_**Two Who Were Never Meant To Meet**_**. They might show up unexpectedly. Anyways, please R & R! Thank you! Until next time! Bye! Peace out! ^_^**

**Johan07!**


End file.
